


Curtain Call

by itsthedetails



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-30
Updated: 2007-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthedetails/pseuds/itsthedetails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's closing night of <i>A few Good Men</i> and Jensen can't shake this strange feeling he's being watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtain Call

 

Jensen looks out into the packed house from a small break in the curtain. The house lights are up and everyone’s milling around, looking for their seats or perusing the program. He’s nervous and jittery tonight, more so than any other night this week, which he finds strange because it's closing night and this whole thing is almost done and behind him. Everything so far has run pretty smoothly despite the theater’s fear that his fangirls would cause a scene, but he can’t shake the feeling that there’s something different about tonight.

He has to say he’s a little proud of the fans. Even though he never voiced this opinion to the rep from the theater, after the whole “being attacked by a flying fan thing,” he was a little nervous about fans jumping up on stage or pulling some other crazy stunt. The experience, though, has been one he really enjoyed. Maybe tonight since it _is_ closing night he’ll spend a little extra time at the stage door signing autographs and taking pictures; give the fans a little something extra in thanks for coming out and _not_ jumping him.

He lets the curtain swing back into place and hurries back to the dressing room to let Annie put the finishing touches on his hair and makeup.

***

The stage lights are beating down on his forehead and making him sweat under the collar of his costume. The damn uniform couldn’t be any heavier. He’d asked the head costumer after the first showing if there was anything she could do about, but here he is, still stuck sweating his ass off in this thing. It’s one thing he’ll be glad to be rid of after tonight, no matter how many times he hears how hot he looks in a uniform.

His lines come so naturally at this point he lets himself glance out of the corner of his eye to search the audience. He feels like there are eyes boring into the back of his neck, which he knows is silly because he’s on stage and there are several hundred people in the theater, but this is different. He can’t shake this odd feeling that he is being watched. He crosses to stage left speaking his lines and projecting his voice even though he’s mic’d and he knows even the patron in the last row can hear him.

He takes one more discreet glance into the audience and decides that he’s only feeling this way because his entire family is here tonight including a ton of relatives and family friends.

***

He sinks himself into his character for the rest of play, concentrating on the lines, the cues and the blocking. He can’t shake the feeling though that someone’s burning a hole in his face with their gaze. When the play is finally over and he’s out on stage doing multiple curtain calls he searches the audience. He spots his parents in the second row and he knows Josh and Mackenzie are probably in the row right behind them, but beyond that he really can’t see anything else in the still darkened theater.

When the last bow is taken and he’s backing up so the curtain can close for the final time his eyes are drawn to the back of theater where a door has opened and light has flooded in. At first, he’s blinded by the sudden burst of light, but when his vision adjusts he see a tall body he’s intimately familiar with and his breath catches in his chest. It couldn’t be, could it?

He rushes backstage through the crowd of people congratulating him, stopping to pat him on the back or hug him. He makes it to his dressing room and quickly begins to change, every once and a while sticking his head out the door looking over the crowd of people for a familiar head of brown hair.

When he finally is able to scrub all the heavy stage makeup from his face he emerges from his dressing room with scrubbed pink cheeks and alert eyes. His family is waiting for him just outside his room. They have bouquets of flowers and are grinning like a bunch of loons. His momma is hugging him just as tightly now as she did after he came off stage from his first stage performance as Riff in _West Side Story_ when he was a freshmen in high school.

When she pulls away her eyes are a little glassy and his father tugs her back teasing, “Don’t embarrass him by blubbering all over him.”

His sister being ever so helpful adds. “Yeah, he gets enough of that from the girls outside.”

The cast party is just getting started backstage with his cast mates and their friends and family, milling around eating and drinking. Jensen, though, can’t concentrate long enough to talk to anyone for more than five minutes in a row. He searches every corner backstage, even asks the head of security if Jared has checked into the backstage area.

He is sure it was him. He knows that body anywhere and he knows as well as he knows his own hand that Jared was in this theater. He’s sure Jared wouldn’t fly all the way down here to see him in his performance and _not_ come see him afterwards, but no one has seen him or anyone who even looks remotely like him.

He resigns himself to it being a trick of his imagination. It’s been a long week and he’s been missing Jared something terrible. It must have just been his subconscious making him see what he wanted to see.

His family is already headed home and he gathers his things to go out and greet the fans. He waves goodbye to people on his way to the door and then, with security by his side, pushes out the stage door.

There’s more than double the amount of fans here tonight than any other night this week. He’s tired and disappointed that it wasn’t Jared in the back of the house for this last showing, but he smiles at the group and begins signing and taking pictures. After all, he promised himself earlier that he would take extra time tonight because they’d been so supportive all week.

It takes forever to get through everyone waiting. His fingers are cramped from signing autographs and his cheeks are numb from smiling so hard, but he knows that this is exactly what Jared would have done and it’s somehow comforting to know that Jared’s rubbing off on him this way.

***

He sinks into the back of the town car for the ride back to his hotel. All he can think about is the big soft bed waiting for him. He drops his head back against the seat and closes his eyes. The ride to the hotel isn’t long and he thinks he must have drifted off for a minute because before he realizes it they turn onto the block of the hotel. He hopes there aren’t many fans or photographers outside the hotel. The weight of the week is finally hitting him and he’s too exhausted to even smile right now.

He climbs out of the car with his bag slung high on his shoulder. There’s a group of five girls casually standing near the revolving door entrance and they nearly bounce when they see him. Even though he’s exhausted he smiles and signs their pictures before escaping into the hotel. All he wants tonight is a shower and his bed. He’s worn out and wants to sleep for a week. He can’t even begin to think about having to start filming for season three in little more than a month.

He takes the elevator up to his floor and pushes his key card into the door lock. The door swings open and he steps through, dropping his bag just inside the door. The room is dark and he gropes along the wall for the light switch, but he freezes in his search when out of the corner of his eye he catches a person-sized lump on the king-sized bed. Horror stories of stalker fans flash through his brain as thinks of how to get out of the room quickly. He’s close enough to the door to make a break for it, but it takes a moment for his body to get his brain’s signals.

In his haste to turn and run, his hand has found the light switch and accidentally turned on the lights. The person on the bed sits up and Jensen bolts for the door, he’s fumbling with the door handle until he hears his name in that all-too-familiar Texas twang. He stops cold in his escape and slowly turns back toward the room, a huge grin spread on his face making the lines crinkle around his eyes.

Jared’s half off the bed as Jensen strides across the room to meet him. He reaches Jared in a heartbeat and slides his arms around his neck pulling him down into a kiss. “I knew I saw you in the theater.”

He bites his way into Jared’s mouth savoring the taste that he’s been missing for weeks; all thoughts of sleeping gone from his mind. Hiatus may be good for rest and relaxation, but it sucks when he and Jared always wind up in different places; hardly having the opportunity to see each other.

Jared’s solid hands push back on his shoulders separating them. He’s chuckling and it makes his dimples crease deeper in his face. “Slow down. I hardly had a chance to say hello or tell you how amazing you were tonight.”

He’s barely listening as he pulls Jared’s shirt out of his jeans. “Naked now, hello later.” Jared’s laughter is smothered as he lifts two layers of shirt over Jared’s head.

When Jared’s head reappears his soft brown curls are tousled; long pieces falling into his eyes. He leans down and kisses Jensen. “Okay, naked now it is.”

They tear at each others clothes; shimmying out of jeans and boxers until they’re pressed together, bare skin to bare skin. He backs Jared up to the bed; Jared’s calves’ hitting the mattress and dragging Jensen down on top of him.

He kisses down Jared’s neck trailing his tongue into the hollow of Jared’s collar bone and down to a nipple. He flicks his tongue out over the brown puckered flesh and sighs. He can feel Jared’s hands slide over his back to cup his ass, squeezing firmly and hiking him back up so their tongues can tangle again.

Jensen digs his fingers in the smooth flesh of Jared’s flanks and delights in the knowledge that tomorrow there will be marks there that say _mine_.

Jared’s still got his hands on Jensen’s ass tugging him up until Jensen’s straddling his hips and their cocks are brushing together, twitching at the contact.

He stares down into Jared’s honey-brown eyes. “Missed you so much. I almost can’t believe you’re here.”

When Jared smiles, flecks of green-gold flare in his eyes, and the warmth that radiates out floods through his whole body. “Missed you too.” Jared thrusts his hips up, dragging the slick tip of his dick up Jensen’s belly. “And you better believe I’m gonna make you _feel_ I’m here.”

Jensen slides his fingers over the taut muscles of Jared’s abdomen and circles his fingers around Jared’s blood-flush cock. He strokes up once and teases his thumb through the slit. Jared moans underneath him and the vibrations echo through his own chest sending a fiery shiver down his spine.

He lets himself slide down Jared’s thighs; course hair causing tingles to explode on his skin. He slips his tongue out and teases Jared’s slit again, this time with the warm moist of his tongue. He mouths over the head and then takes Jared in. The deep musky scent floods his nose and mouth and he hums at the familiarity of it.

He flutters his tongue on the underside of Jared’s dick eliciting another deep groan from him. Jared’s hands are cupping the back of his head carding through his short hair. He sucks hard hollowing his cheeks and squeezes Jared’s balls lightly.

Jared’s trembling under him trying not to thrust up into his throat and then he’s grappling at his neck and shoulders. Jared pulls him from his dick, breathing heavy. “Wanna fuck you, wanna come inside you.”

He moans at Jared’s words and leans across the bed to the nightstand for the lube he stashed in the drawer. His hands are trembling with _nowrightthefucknow._ He starts to twist to lay on his back, but Jared’s fingers dig into his thigh. “No. This way.”

Desire erupts in his eyes and he spreads his legs wide over Jared’s hips. Jared tickles the prickly hairs on his thigh with one hand while he pops the cap on the lube with the other. He’s trembling already and Jared hasn’t even really touched him yet.

Jared’s lubed fingers glisten in the dim hotel light and he dips to let the underside of Jared’s cock stroke the cleft of his ass and his balls. Jared groans and thrusts up once rutting his dick harder against Jensen’s balls and thumps back to the bed, nudging Jensen to hover higher over him.

The warm slick of Jared’s finger is tracing gentle circles around his opening, pushing up inside of him. His knees are shaking and his hands are fisted in the comforter below them as he rocks back, begging for more. Jared’s twisting his fingers and hitting his prostate making him keen. His cock is hanging heavy between his legs dripping beads of pre-come onto Jared’s chest as he sways above him.

Finally, he doesn’t think he can take another second stuck in this limbo between getting fucked and coming. He lifts up, letting Jared’s fingers slide from him. He quickly drizzles lube onto his fingers and strokes Jared’s cock frantically before guiding himself down onto it.

The blunt pressure at his opening isn’t enough and he sinks down, spreading and enveloping Jared. He’s sitting balls deep on Jared’s lap and he can feel his lashes fluttering in mellow relief. Jared’s hands are griping his hips and he bucks up, forcing Jensen to move.

He lifts up and slams back down, riding Jared like it’s the last thing he’ll do on this earth. His thighs ache as he bobs faster. His eyes open wide when he feels Jared take his dick in hand. Jared gives him a playful squeeze and than strokes his twitching cock. His head falls forward as he continues to thrust down on Jared and his gaze locks with Jared’s.

Jared is biting down on his bottom lip as he jerks up and Jensen wants to be the one with that strawberry pink lip in his mouth. He pitches forward to nibble at Jared’s mouth and he can’t stop himself spurting hot all over Jared’s chest. His body clenches tight around Jared and Jared bows up in one last bone-deep thrust that has him bursting white-hot inside of Jensen.

They’re both shaking as Jensen collapses over Jared, burying his head in the crook of Jared’s neck. “God, I missed you, missed this.”

Jared caresses the small of Jensen’s back drawing circles there. “I couldn’t stay away. I couldn’t wait to get down here to you. Love you, baby.”

He rolls off of Jared and tucks into his side, sleepy and sated. “Love you too. You know I’m not gonna let you leave me now.”

Jared chuckles and continues to lull him to sleep with the gentle suggestion of touch on his back. “You’ll have to pry me away.”

With a soft smile on his lips, he drifts off in the comfort of Jared’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Beta'd by the fantabulous [](http://moonfairyhime.livejournal.com/profile)[**moonfairyhime**](http://moonfairyhime.livejournal.com/). Thank you, she totally rocks.


End file.
